


Wine and Women [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Holly Poly, Multi, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Wine and Women" by Settiai."It started, as many things did with Vox Machina, with wine."





	Wine and Women [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wine and Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361160) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Length: 6:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wine%20and%20women.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wine%20and%20women%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH and MOAR OT3. Thanks to Settiai for having blanket permission!


End file.
